


No Longer Dreaming

by warninglabel



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adachi, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warninglabel/pseuds/warninglabel
Summary: “Kiyoshi, can I eat you out?”
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	No Longer Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Kurosawa rimming Adachi, that's all.

Adachi’s head was in a haze. He didn’t know how much time had passed. Kurosawa had been fingering him for what felt like hours. The room felt hot, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat even though it was the middle of winter. 

Kurosawa had finally worked his way up to three fingers and it felt like so much but not nearly enough, all at the same time. 

Kurosawa’s breath felt hot against his neck as he pressed kisses into his nape, licking the shell of his ear in a way that made Adachi shake. 

“You’re doing so well, Adachi.” Kurosawa said, his voice ragged. Adachi couldn’t believe he could make someone as composed as Kurosawa sound like that. “You’re so beautiful like this.” 

Adachi was going to lose his mind, he was sure. 

It was hard to form any coherent thoughts when Kurosawa had his fingers inside of him, his other hand thumbing the slit of his cock, whispering sweet things like that to him. All he could think of was Kurosawa. 

“Yuichi, kiss me.” 

Kurosawa leaned up and pressed their lips together. Adachi circled his arms around Kurosawa’s neck, licking into Kurosawa’s mouth, nipping at his lips. Kurosawa pulled away, face strained. 

“God, Kiyoshi. You’re so… You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Kurosawa had fingered him only a few times before, but this was the furthest they had gotten so far. Adachi had tried doing it to himself at home too with much less success. It always felt completely different when it was with him. 

He didn’t know if it was because Kurosawa’s fingers were longer, or if it was the angle, or just simply because it was Kurosawa. 

“Yuichi… Please, I think I’m ready. I can’t take it any longer.” Adachi said, feeling more and more wrung out. He rolled his hips up, hoping Kurosawa would take the hint. 

“You have to tell me what you want.” Kurosawa pressed a kiss to Adachi’s forehead. Even when Kurosawa’s eyes were blown dark with lust, he was still as composed as ever. 

Adachi blushed. 

“I want you inside of me.” Adachi bit out. 

Kurosawa smiled. 

He withdrew his fingers and Adachi couldn’t help himself from whining from the emptiness they left in their wake. Kurosawa placed his hands on Adachi’s hips and spread his legs apart, kneeling between them. 

The head of Kurosawa’s cock nudged at his entrance, hotter and thicker than any of his fingers had been. Adachi couldn’t hide his wince as Kurosawa pressed deeper. It felt like a lot. He wanted Kurosawa inside him so badly but it was so tight and it hurt. 

He could feel Kurosawa’s cock inching in slowly, it was torturous. 

He just had to bear it, just for a little bit, they were so close and they’d been working their way up to this for so long. He wanted this for so long. 

“Kiyoshi…” Kurosawa looked at him, eyes filled with concern. Kurosawa cupped his cheek, his hand so gentle it was unbearable. 

“Kiyoshi, we can stop here, okay? You don’t have to force yourself for my sake.” Kurosawa looked sheepish. “I-I don’t think it’s going to fit.” 

Adachi stubbornly shook his head, his hands holding tightly onto Kurosawa’s back. 

“No, no, please don’t pull out, Yuichi. I-I’m ready. I want this so badly.” 

“Kiyoshi, I don’t want to hurt you.” Kurosawa said, his words bittersweet. “I never want to hurt you.” He slowly withdrew himself and Adachi gasped from the loss. 

Kurosawa’s fingers found their way to his entrance again and Adachi sighed, feeling frustrated. He rocked back against Kurosawa’s fingers, panting against Kurosawa’s neck. It felt good but he wanted, no, needed more. 

Kurosawa slowly kissed his way down Adachi’s body, peppering his neck with kisses, then his chest, his stomach, before stopping with a final kiss on the inside of his thighs. Adachi felt warm at how gentle Kurosawa was being with him. Kurosawa rested his head on Adachi’s thigh, his breath hot against Adachi’s skin. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. 

He locked eyes with Adachi. 

“Kiyoshi, can I eat you out?” 

Adachi thought his brain would short-circuit right there and then. He’d gotten glimpses of the idea of it back during their first sexual encounter but it had gone by in a flash, mixed in with all kinds of images, and Kurosawa had never brought it up since. 

“A-are you sure?” 

Kurosawa had a hungry look in his eyes. “Yes, God, Kiyoshi, please. I want to so badly.” 

Adachi squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. 

Kurosawa gripped onto Adachi’s thighs and dipped his head down between his legs, licking a long line down the curve of his ass. He spit right onto his rim, dragging his thumb across Adachi’s hole, spreading it apart. 

Every nerve in Adachi’s body felt like it was on fire. Kurosawa’s tongue was in a whole different league from anything he’d felt before. He could feel Kurosawa smirk against his skin. 

Kurosawa spread his legs apart, kissing and sucking at the rim, his fingers still pressing up deep inside of him. Kurosawa licked him long and slow, taking his time.

Adachi grabbed Kurosawa by the hair, urging him for more, to go faster. 

“Yuichi…” 

Kurosawa groaned at the sound of his name coming from Adachi’s lips and pressed his tongue inside, fitting them in right next to his fingers. Adachi moaned at the intrusion.

Kurosawa fucked Adachi with his tongue, darting in and out, losing himself in the noises Adachi was making and trying to draw more of them out. 

He buried his face in between Adachi’s cheeks, shoving his tongue in as deep as it could go. Adachi whined, his hips moving on their own. It was the hottest thing Kurosawa had ever seen. He loved feeling him tug at his hair, scrabbling for purchase, loved knowing that he was able to drive Adachi crazy like this. 

He slowly circled Adachi’s rim with a third finger, feeling him twitch with anticipation under his tongue. Adachi felt so hot and tight inside. Kurosawa could get drunk off the feeling of Adachi tightening around his tongue and fingers. 

“Yuichi, you’re killing me.” Adachi sobbed, he was blushing all the way down to his chest. “I want you inside of me, please.” 

Kurosawa felt himself grow harder, he loved hearing Adachi beg like that. He loved knowing he was the only one who got to see Adachi be so open and vulnerable like this. 

“Kiyoshi, you have to promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much okay?” 

“Yes, yes. I promise. Please, Yuichi, please.” 

Kurosawa ached to be inside him so badly. 

He sat up in between Adachi’s legs, nudging his cock against Adachi’s entrance, pushing the head slowly past his rim. Adachi held his breath, nodding for Kurosawa to continue. Kurosawa felt his heart clench. 

“Kiyoshi, you’re so good to me. You feel so good, my love.” Kurosawa pushed in deeper, almost all the way, struggling to control himself. He didn't want to go too fast, didn't want to hurt him. 

Adachi wrapped his arms around Kurosawa's neck, drawing him in closer for a kiss. 

"Yuichi, you can move." Kurosawa started moving his hips, slowly at first. He didn't want to come immediately, he wanted this to last as long as he possibly could, wanted to make Adachi feel good for as long as possible. 

"Faster, please. Yuichi. You don't have to be so gentle with me."  _ God _ , Kurosawa thought,  _ could Adachi hear himself?  _ Kurosawa started fucking into Adachi faster, one hand gripping onto his hips, the other pumping Adachi’s dick. Adachi had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, mouthing under his breath  _ pleasepleaseplease- _

Kurosawa was getting close. Adachi tilted his head, exposing the beauty mark that drove Kurosawa insane for years. He latched onto it, sucking on the sensitive skin below Adachi’s ear. Adachi gasped.

“Y-yuichi, I’m gonna come.” 

“Come for me, Kiyoshi. I want to see you come.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurosawa could feel Adachi’s body seizing up as he came, his whole body shaking as he came down from the high of his release. Kurosawa gave a few more sharp thrusts and reached climax himself. 

Kurosawa untangled himself from Adachi and they both laid next to each other on the bed, side by side, catching their breaths. 

“Wow.” Adachi said. “That was…” He trailed off, blushing. “It was really, really good.” Adachi buried his head in the crook of Kurosawa’s shoulder. 

Kurosawa grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. 


End file.
